Songs of My Heart
by MelodyPond77
Summary: Harry might have broken up with Ginny, but Ginny refuses to break up with Harry.


_A/N: I'm not sure where this one came from, but here it is. Enjoy!_

* * *

"What in the name of Merlin's baggy Y-fronts?!"

Ginny slumped back into the armchair as Ron stormed across the empty common room and threw himself into the chair opposite hers.

"I can't believe he broke up with you! He's my best mate! I'm finally getting used to the idea of you and him—" he paused as a queasy look crossed his face— " _together,_ and now he goes and breaks it off!"

Ginny sighed.

"I mean, do you realize what position that puts me in? Here I am, stuck between my best friend, who's the bloody Chosen One, and my little sister, whose heart is broken! What side am I supposed to take?"

"Ron."

"On top of that, I'll be going on some horrible quest to find Horcruxes with the very man who hurt my little sister. It's in my genetics to hate anyone who hurts you, Gin! How am I supposed to feel?"

" _Ron!"_

He finally looked at her. To his surprise, her face wasn't tearstained, like he'd assumed it would be. Instead, she just looked tired. Her face looked older than their mum's, and there were bags under her eyes.

"Gin, are you okay?"

Ginny shot up from her chair, her eyes flashing with anger. "What do you think? Our headmaster just died and my boyfriend told me that he's taking my brother and the girl I view as my only sister off on a quest to stop Voldemort, which might just kill all three of you. So, no, I'm not okay."

Ron simply stared at her.

" _What,_ Ron? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You called him your boyfriend."

Ginny shrugged. "That's because he is my boyfriend. I guess the easiest way of putting it would be that we're on a break."

Ron opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, the portrait hole opened, and in walked Hermione.

"Oh! Hello, you two!" she squeaked, her eyes flicking to the opening behind her.

Ginny raised an eyebrow as the door swung shut just a second later than it should have. Hermione's flushed face only confirmed her thoughts.

"Harry's still my boyfriend, Ron, because he didn't break up with _me._ "

Ron looked baffled. "I don't understand."

"He put our relationship on hold because he didn't want anyone to know he still cares about me. He realized that if Voldemort knew I was someone Harry loved, he'd come after me to get to Harry." Her heart was pounding as she listened for footsteps. She hoped he hadn't left. She needed him to know how she felt. She needed him to know she supported him.

"So, you're not together anymore?"

"Ron, don't you see? If he didn't love me, he would have broken up with me a long time ago. Instead, he broke it off to keep me safe. Maybe he's hoping I'll be able to move on before the worst happens. We all know how this might end." She met Ron's eyes with a confidence she didn't realize she had. She looked at Hermione, still frozen in the corner, her arm stretched out and gripping the coffee table. She had tears in her eyes as she looked at Ginny.

She turned her eyes to the blank space behind Hermione's arms. "Harry, I know you're in here, and I know you're listening. You're it for me. If you make it through this, I'll be right there, waiting for you. And if you don't, well… I'll die fighting for your cause. I'm a blood traitor; they won't let me be free if they win. And I don't want to live a life without you."

She held her breath as she waited, watching and hoping, for anything to happen.

The Cloak slid off, revealing Harry. He was shaking, and tears were running down his face. He looked as if he wanted to run to her, but couldn't. So she went to him.

"I love you," she said softly, and he collapsed into her arms, sobbing and holding onto her tightly. Ginny noticed as Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him from the common room, but she didn't care. Harry was here, in her arms one last time, and finally, _finally,_ allowing her to support him.

"I'm so sorry, Gin," he choked, pulling back to look her in the face. "I wish things didn't have to be this way, but I can't. I can't put you at risk."

"I know. Harry, I didn't say any of that because I wanted you to stay with me instead of doing whatever Dumbledore left for you. As much as I wish that could happen, I know that you're the one who's going to have to end this. I've always known, I think, even if I didn't realize it. But you don't have to do it alone. While you're out there, I'll be in here, keeping our friends safe."

He rested his head on her forehead, allowing himself to be close to her one last time before he had to go back to reality. "I love you, too, Gin," he whispered, and then he took a step back, and the moment was gone.

She picked up the Cloak, handing it to him without a word. Their hands brushed as he took it, and she blinked back her tears, offering him a weak smile.

And then he turned towards the dormitory stairs and was gone.


End file.
